


合理交换

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	合理交换

19：02

权顺荣在私房菜楼下停车场盯着手机上的数字时钟急得跺脚，心里暗骂这人怎么还不来。手机屏幕上跳出消息提示，全圆佑的消息，哪壶不开提哪壶的问“人呢人呢？你已经迟到两分钟了。”  
权顺荣急得火烧眉毛，突然被人拍了拍肩膀，“你好？”  
他赶忙回头，灰西装，白衬衣，没有领带，黑发烫卷。  
终于给等到了。  
那人带着笑仿佛要说点什么，却被权顺荣一把拉住小臂不由分说的往里拽，“怎么才来？不是跟你说七点吗？”  
连拖带拽的两人站在包间门口，权顺荣深呼吸长出口气，“我是权顺荣，你是我男朋友，今天带你见我的朋友，好”，权顺荣像是自己给自己打气一样重重的点了点头，推开了门。

尹净汉还没反应过来是什么情况，自己已经被带到了包间门口，本来是眼前的男孩挡在了自己车前面，他只是想问问能不能错个身让自己把车开出来，结果莫名其妙的就被拽了进来。

门开了，尹净汉和男孩进到包间。  
“净汉哥？”尹净汉进门倒是看见了个熟悉的人。

李知勋看着权顺荣身边的人有点诧异，几个人都愣住了，李知勋连忙解释，“这是我们公司品牌总监净汉哥。”  
全圆佑站在一边不知道哪根筋搭错了，拿出钱包摸了张名片出来，客户会谈式的递出去，“全圆佑，李知勋的男朋友，也是顺荣的发小。”  
尹净汉本能接过，也摸出名片来，“你好，尹净汉。”  
两人甚至还握了握手。

权顺荣站在一边宕机状态反应了好一会儿，怎么回事？？？  
本来只是因为死党李知勋和全圆佑搞到一起，还经常撒狗粮嘲笑权顺荣卖不出去，权顺荣终于忍不住吹了个逼出去说其实自己已经找到对象了，他男朋友又帅又宠他，结果李知勋挑了挑眉说那应该见见吃个饭认识一下。权顺荣怕漏了馅，在朋友推荐的兼职群里找了个临时工假装自己男朋友，哪怕花钱，权顺荣也不想让这两个狗男男看扁了，结果怎么他们认识？  
权顺荣跟着尴尬的坐下时偷偷的打量了几眼自己花钱雇的男朋友，长得太好看了吧，但是怎么这么缺钱呢？

尹净汉坐下时心里已经把眼前的状况摸的十成有九了，那个男孩，哦，叫顺荣，不至于连自己男朋友都不认得，看来是其他途径找了“临时工”来应付今晚的晚餐，自己只不过是被误以为成了该出现这里的那个人而已。  
留下把这场戏做完，还是说出真相一走了之，尹净汉琢磨着要怎么选择，余光扫过旁边那人肉乎乎的脸颊和看着舒心的小眼睛，尹净汉觉得留下玩玩好像也不错。

“净汉哥今天晚上不是有个客户要见吗？怎么还过来了？”李知勋对权顺荣的男朋友是尹净汉这件事怀迟疑态度，他不觉得这两个看起来八竿子打不着的人能搞到一起去。

“对，也在这里，所以来晚了点，让顺荣在楼下等了我一会儿。”尹净汉慢条斯理的拿了桌上的水壶，给自己倒了茶水，还没忘记给旁边的权顺荣也添了一杯，做戏嘛，当然要做全套。

20：00

这家私房菜以梭子蟹出名，四个人带着手套掰着螃蟹，李知勋手废，吃的也不讲究，一只手提着蟹腿咔嚓嚓一同嚼就着米饭吞下去，全圆佑本来不吃海鲜，干脆不碰螃蟹，夹着旁边干碟的八宝鸭找青笋吃。  
要说权顺荣是故意选了这家为难他们俩倒也不是，权顺荣自己也是个手废，掰个螃蟹还不如李知勋，怕是随便搜了搜点评网站没仔细挑就选了这里。

尹净汉倒是吃的优雅，剥开蟹腿能把雪白的蟹肉囫囵的挑出来，尹净汉刚刚和客户应酬基本上没动筷子，这会儿反而觉得能放开吃吃，剥出蟹肉还往权顺荣碗里送几筷子。

隔壁权顺荣也是个没有心的，尹净汉送过来就进了嘴，腮帮子塞得满满的，吃得像小孩，丝毫没有隔壁那位并不是自己“真正男朋友”的自觉，尹净汉觉得有趣，平时和做品牌那群人精们待一起时间长了，早就习惯包裹着圆滑的人们互相讨好的餐桌，权顺荣这样没头没脑只顾着自己埋头吃倒也可爱。

“顺荣和净汉哥是怎么认识的啊？”  
吃螃蟹有一点好处，就是大家不会只埋头吃自己的饭，因为总是要占用双手操作的，配合着聊天才有意思。

权顺荣抬起头，愣了几秒，“emmmm”的说不出个所以然，尹净汉自然的接过话去，“就是之前时候，认识挺意外的，觉得顺荣可爱就留联系方式了……”  
“啊，是”权顺荣点点头。

“顺荣很粗心诶，又很爱撒娇，和净汉哥在一起麻烦哥多多照顾了。”

“没关系的，我觉得很可爱，他可以这样，我不在意的。”

权顺荣偏过头像尹净汉投去崇敬的目光，觉得这哥太强了，怎么瞎话张口就来。

全圆佑不动声色的拿腿碰了碰李知勋，递出个眼神让他看权顺荣，李知勋正好看到他那副花痴的样子，疑虑也打消了大半。

吃饭用不了多大功夫，四个人就着刚刚配螃蟹的黄酒喝着聊天，全圆佑尹净汉都要开车自然没有碰，说是李知勋权顺荣在喝，但李知勋酒也就浅浅的抿几口，和没喝也差不了多少，结果一大瓶酒几乎都进了权顺荣的肚子。

李知勋起身去洗手间，全圆佑跟着一起去，俩人路上絮絮叨叨，李知勋觉得还是有问题，尹净汉怎么能看上权顺荣呢？他想不明白。  
全圆佑打着洗手液冲水说萝卜咸菜各有所爱，我不是还看上你了么，你怎么这么多疑，还是你对人家尹净汉有什么想法，觉得被权顺荣抢先了心里不大痛快？  
李知勋翻着白眼说那确实，我都能看上你还有什么不可能的。

这两位在洗手间打情骂俏的时候权顺荣和尹净汉还沉默着坐在包间玩各自的手机，权顺荣才发现自己不小心退了微信后台，漏了许多消息。

按理说应该是尹净汉的“微信”却发来消息说“对不起今天家里有急事不能过来真的真的很抱歉。”  
权顺荣顿时慌了，他又悄咪咪抬头瞟了一眼尹净汉，那这个温柔漂亮哥哥是从哪儿来的。权顺荣有点懵，这么说是自己认错人了，结果把人家莫名其妙拽来假装自己男朋友还在这里吃了顿饭？！  
权顺荣觉得心虚，一杯接一杯喝酒压惊，这不就很尴尬了。

21：30

全圆佑帮着把权顺荣扔到尹净汉车后座，老母亲恨铁不成钢的瞪了两眼，又自家孩子攀了高枝儿一样跟姑爷挤出笑容，“那顺荣就交给你啦。”  
“哥知道顺荣家吗？”李知勋偏了头乖巧的问问，尹净汉笑着点点头，“当然。”

尹净汉关了车门把车开出停车场，拐了弯一溜烟开去酒店。  
知道个屁。

权顺荣喝的是多了些，黄酒没什么度数但也容易上头，抱着楼下花坛吐了半天没吐出来，头一歪就睡过去，权顺荣酒品还行，不说胡话也不发疯，就是睡。  
剩下三个人一商量觉得还是各回各家吧，尹净汉毕竟还顶着权顺荣男朋友的名头，自然负责送他回家，当然了他连权顺荣家门朝哪边开都不知道，只能开车去酒店。

让酒店服务生帮着把权顺荣抬到房间扔到床上，尹净汉盯着不省人事的权顺荣叹着气自己去洗澡，真要对没有反抗能力的小朋友出手，他尹净汉还干不出这事。

洗完澡擦干头发，尹净汉穿着浴袍从浴室走出来，本该躺在床上的权顺荣直挺挺的坐着，酒劲儿散了不少，估摸着还没有完全清醒。看到尹净汉出来迷迷瞪瞪的站起来。  
“谢谢，你真是个好人。”

尹净汉刚给自己倒了杯水，送进去一口差点呛到。  
“我不是。”  
“你是好人。”

“我不是。”  
“你是好人。”  
权顺荣红扑扑的脸已经堆到尹净汉的眼前，“你是好人，好人都会做好事，你帮了我，你是好人。”  
尹净汉没想到自己被这样发了好人卡。  
“我不是，因为我也会做坏事。”

“我不信，你会做什么坏事？”权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔的围着尹净汉转。  
尹净汉只得摁住权顺荣的肩膀，凑近开口，“我会欺负你。”

“你怎么欺负我？”权顺荣不依不饶的追着问。  
尹净汉不知道自己怎么想的，顺势就吻了下去，舌尖撬开权顺荣的牙齿，吻了快五秒才抬头松开，“就是这么欺负。”

权顺荣眼睛亮晶晶的看着尹净汉，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，“不……没关系，我想让你欺负我。”  
权顺荣又抬起头，就着刚刚的姿势又去亲尹净汉，甚至伸出胳膊搂着尹净汉的脖子。

送上门的哪有不吃的道理，尹净汉暗骂一声，就势抱住权顺荣的腰滚到床上。

权顺荣身上肉肉的，胳膊上能看出点线条，但是身上还是绵软的，衣服被他自己脱开扔掉，小动物一样哼哼唧唧的扭着腰肢。  
“怎么还是个妖精，嗯？”

尹净汉手指探进权顺荣后穴的时候权顺荣啊啊的叫着塌了腰，红了眼睛说“哥哥轻一点……”  
权顺荣身子软绵绵的，摊成泥任人宰割。后面因为润滑液湿淋淋的泛着点光，滑腻的贴着尹净汉大腿。  
尹净汉的手从臀缝里划过，把权顺荣臀肉掰的更分开些，又塞进去一个指节，权顺荣后面吸得很紧，尹净汉稍微动一动就惹得他呜呜呜的流眼泪。  
尹净汉不知道权顺荣是因为太久没做还是干脆就是处男，花了好些时间做扩张，真正进去的时候权顺荣还是颤抖着哭喊，“哥哥好痛……轻……轻一点……”  
尹净汉捏着权顺荣的屁股，又让他适应了一会儿，才又挤进去些，权顺荣后面很紧，肉壁紧紧吸附着尹净汉的阴茎，尹净汉只能细细的亲吻安慰他，说没关系哦哥哥会轻轻的对我们顺荣。

“啊……好涨……好舒服……”权顺荣被扶着屁股进进出出，嘴里说着胡话，撒娇一样哼哼唧唧，搂着尹净汉不肯撒手。  
“哥哥…这里……这里难受……”权顺荣小孩一样自己摁着支棱的阴茎，尹净汉腾出手帮权顺荣撸着前面，权顺荣舒服的直哼哼，射到尹净汉手上，流到自己腿上。  
权顺荣撅着屁股，混合着透明水液的白浊精液挂在光滑的大腿上，权顺荣仿佛是觉得不够诱惑似的又晃晃自己的臀部喊哥哥。  
尹净汉骂了一句脏话，阴茎原本在权顺荣大腿根胡乱蹭着，此刻也就不再忍耐，把权顺荣拉过来对着后穴直挺进去。  
“好喜欢……喜欢哥哥……哥哥好棒……”权顺荣已然适应了尹净汉的抽插，晃着屁股迎合他的动作，娇嗔的撒娇索吻。

“顺荣好乖……”尹净汉轻轻吻吻权顺荣的鼻尖，下半身加快了抽动的速度，权顺荣瞬间抬高了哭喊的音量，抽抽搭搭的说哥哥慢点，尹净汉嘴上安抚着答应，却没有停下猛冲着直到射出来。

尹净汉把套子摘掉扔进垃圾桶，看权顺荣自己在床上翻腾，犹豫的想要不要在搞一次。毕竟吃饭是自己买单，酒店也划的是自己的账。

09：20

权顺荣醒来觉得头疼，身上也全是酸涩的感觉，后穴麻麻的发疼，啊，昨天。  
他还能想起来，细节记不太清。但总归是清楚自己和尹净汉是做了没错。权顺荣盯着天花板发了一会呆，猛的摇摇头，对对对，尹净汉是意外来的。

“顺荣醒了吗？”  
“诶？”权顺荣听到声音偏过头，尹净汉并没有如他所想的已经离开，还穿着昨天的西裤，上面穿了衬衣却是敞着的，没有系纽扣，露出纤白的上半身，肩颈初有浅浅一道红痕。  
“这里啊，顺荣昨天抓的呢……”尹净汉饶有意味的笑笑，拿水壶倒了杯水，“要喝点水吗？顺荣昨天喊的很大声呢……”

权顺荣心里没底，不知道尹净汉的什么意思，接过水杯怯生生的道谢，“还有那个……昨天……”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你了，帮我圆过去……”  
“啊，没关系，我吃的很开心，而且我也收到谢礼了哦”尹净汉另有所指的笑笑，权顺荣也听出来其中的意思，不好意思的拢了拢自己身下的被子。  
“顺荣想过之后吗？”  
“什么？”

“如果知勋问起来呢？顺荣要怎么说？之后不能避免会见面呢。”尹净汉笑莹莹的看着权顺荣。  
“我……”权顺荣完全没想到这一茬，直愣愣的看着尹净汉，“我就说……我们分手了？”

尹净汉笑意加的更深，“我们可以换哦，”他凑过去靠近权顺荣，“我当顺荣男朋友，顺荣陪我做男朋友该做的事情。”


End file.
